Melodies of Life
by bunny chan
Summary: songfic from Melodies of Life [FF9]! this is my favourite song and i simply love it! blame my sudden attack of loss of memory if this is crappy. LJ :: review for me, please!


# Melodies Of Life

# _By bunny chan_

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart._

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

Lily Evans was sprinting hurriedly towards the Infirmary. She had just heard from Sirius Black that one of her closest friend, James Potter, had fell off his broomstick when riding on it. Why, oh why didn't he made sure he had a tight hold on the broom when playing cartwheels on it? Rumor has it that he hit a sharp rock and had fell unconcious.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

Bursting into the room, Lily searched franticly with her blazing green eyes. Where is he? He was one of the dearest friend she had ever had, and letting something happening to him is like killing Lily herself. Her eyes caught a figure lying lump on a white bed, looking blankly at everything around him and nibbling into a Chocolate Owl.

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

'James! James, are you alright? Thank goodness you are!' Lily cried, running straight to him. James just looked blankly at her.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Don't play tricks with me! You know me well, James Potter,' Lily said, hugging her friend in relief.

'Seriously, I don't know who are you, miss,' James said.

'Miss? I'm Lily! You never called me "miss"!' Lily said.

'Well – Lily is it? – sorry. Honestly, I don't know who are you.'

'Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!' Lily called for the matron as James went on eating his chocolate.

'Yes, dear?'

'What happened to him?'

'He seems to have lost part of his memory, dear. Now, don't bother him and let him have his rest.'

Mutely, Lily nodded. She sat at the opposite bed and sob quietly in her heart.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of Life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

'You really don't know who am I?' Lily tried again.

James thought a moment. He shook his head.

'Why? What am I connected with you? Boyfriend-girlfriend?'

Lily gulped. 'No. Just- just friends.'

'Just friends? I wouldn't want to be just friends with a pretty girl like you,' James said mockingly.

Lily began to cry now.

'What? What did I just say?' James asked, concerned. Lily cried harder.

'It was just yesterday when we joke that if you lost your memory, you'll still and always will remember me. Oh, why did you have to forget?' Lily wailed softly.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

James looked at the fallen girl next to him. She was still crying uncontrollable sobs and he didn't know what to do. Maybe the best thing is to say he remembers her, but what use is there of lying, especially to a very pretty girl?

'Uh, Lily? Are you okay?' James said.

'I- I- I'm fine,' the red head stammered between the wrecking sobs. 'Maybe you should get some sleep. Thank goodness it's Christmas holiday now, or I wouldn't be allowed to miss lessons.'

'Okay. You sure you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Lily said, quickly wiping away all her tears and smiling at him.

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?_

The next morning, James woke up in the Infirmary and stared at the sleeping figure next to him. Lily was sleeping and her eyes had a sort of puffy look. She looked in total disorder, but still as pretty as an angel. He smiled softly at her. Lily stirred.

'James? Are you better?' Lily started, quickly putting him back into bed.

'Much. Thanks.'

'Um, can you remember anything?'

James tried to. It seemed as if a barrier is closing his mind with the connection of this girl here. 'Sorry.'

Lily gave a little sniff, but no tears came pouring. They had all dried up.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and on._

'It's okay. I- I'll get over it. Sirius sent an owl, saying that he'll be visiting you later. Do you remember him?' Lily said.

James nodded.

'He'll be here any minute, so I guess I'll just take off,' Lily said sadly. 

'… Okay.'

'Bye James.' And with that, Lily kissed him softly. Remember it or not, she wouldn't care. At least she had explained her feelings. James clutched his head in agony and Lily went hysterical.

'Ow… my head!' James said. DONG!

'James, are you alright?' Lily said. DONG!

'It hurts…' DONG!

'Oh, wait here! I'll go get Madame Pomfrey,' Lily said, rushing off quickly. James grabbed her back and the banging sound stopped almost instantly.

'No, don't! I'm okay, really!' James said. Lily looked confused.

'But you said it hurts!'

'I was, but it isn't now,' James said. Lily remembered something which she had read once from the book.

'James, can you remember me? Who am I?'

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of Life,_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts; as long as we remember._

'Yeah, why not?' James said. 'Lily Evans, prefect, Gryffindor, blablabla.'

Lily took him into a really tight embrace that James thought he would suffocate.

'Gack! Lily, let me down!!!!' James said. But Lily just went on hugging him and muttering thank yous nonstop.

'You remembered? You really, really remember?' Lily gasped at last.

'I solemnly swear that I really, really remember Lily Evans,' James said. To his surprise, Lily hugged him all over again and this time, it wasn't only hugs. It was kisses pelting all over him.

'I love you, love you, love you!' Lily exclaimed happily.

'Thanks Lily. Maybe you can put me down now,' James said. Lily let him down.

'Sirius'll be here pretty soon, so I'll better go first,' Lily said, blushing.

'Bye. Oh, and Lil?'

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

'Um, thanks. I think Sirius's coming and having him listening to that-'

'Already here!' Sirius grinned from the door. 'Ah ah ah! Watch it! I am armed with a camera, video-camera, tape-recorder and secret cameras!'

'Why you!' James and Lily accused as they sprang and ran after Sirius. That didn't frighten him one bit, however. As they chased him around the school, he threw photos and yelled loudly to the world that James and Lily are in love with each other.

AN: o_o; Okay, that didn't go as I had planned it to. I really, really loved this song and I had hopes of writing a songfic on it from the first time I hear it! Honest! I had it all planned, actually, but my head had different ideas and made me lose all of them!!! By the way, Melodies of Life is copyright of Nobuo Uematsu [composing a beautiful song *sniff*], Squaresoft [for hiring him ;)], Final Fantasy 9 [simply awesome game where the song comes in during the fourth disc] and Emiko Shiratori, who sang this song beautifully!

Yes, I did try to get it [The Marauding Five – Y3 – C8] out in a week but – one; ff.n's author column isn't working that time. Two; my dad locked the room for two days. Three; on the third, he lost the key. Fourth; I forgot where I left my file for a moment. Attack of amnesia. Now you know how I got this weird idea on James having amnesia? Probably not. There're my reasons! If you want more, I can always throw in five more…

Please!!! Review for me!!!


End file.
